Demolition (level)
Demolition is the second level in Call of Duty 2. Characters *Vasili Ivanovich Koslov (playable) *Leonov *Dimitri Volsky Walkthrough The following sections are walkthrough. Getting Started The player will spawn in the backroom of a clothing store. Get out of the back room, hug the wall and keep going right until entering a large room. Go back and peek out of the right corner, taking out everybody seen. When everybody is dead, move right and take out the rest. The player must leave the store only to find troops hiding behind two small stone barriers. Go back into the store, hide behind the windows and throw grenades at them. Once the enemy has been eliminated, advance and get closer to the building on the opposite end. Move over to the left side, hide behind a stone barrier, toss a grenade and snipe the troops inside the left part of the building. When there's one or two troops left, run into the left side and wipe out the rest with the SMG. Go forward, then right. Take out the troops there and use the room behind as a hiding spot. When everybody is down, go through the door and follow the path. Once outside, crouch and enter the trench. Wait for some Panzer Pzkfz.6-J tanks to pass, but when they do, get on the other side. demspawn.png|Spawn. demstore1.png|Inside the store. dembarriers.png|Toss a grenade to uproot and troops hiding behind these stone barriers, then take them out with a rifle. demleftside.png|Go through the left of the building to surprise the troops and shut off the respawner on the right. demtrench.png|The trench. demtanks.png|The tanks. demtoca.png|Go through this basement and go up the stairs on the right to get to the counter-attack. The Counter-Attack Once in the next building, take a right and go up the stairs. Go forward until there are two buildings to the side, then take a left. There's a sniper rifle in the left building take it. However, everything will be fine without it. There are four places to be when the counter-attack starts; the left building, the right building, the far left building that can be accessed by the trench outside, and a crack near the point first building was entered by. The regular left building is fine, as it's not too close to the troops, yet the player can still get a few good shots in. If the far-left building is chosen, do not be surprised if it gets overrun. When the attack starts, take out a rifle and aim it towards the smoke cloud. Before too long, the Nazis will come charging out of the smoke, yelling like fiends. Get as many of them as possible within the first few seconds of the attack. Some might veer to the left, but that should not be a real problem. After a minute, the troops will being to retreat. Follow the others in a human wave charge against the German headquarters. When standing in the yard, take a right and begin advancing, stopping to eliminate any enemies. Some of them like to hide behind trees, so toss a grenade behind it is helpful. Near the front of the building, there will be a long line of troops and gunners waiting, so toss a smoke grenade in front of them, and continue forward when the smoke is near it's peak. Get to their right, and being tossing grenades while firing at them. It might be needed to go back a few times. After the front line has been cleared out, go in through the first window on the right. Take out the gunners and anybody else in the room. A troop or two might run by while the firefight is going on. After clearing out the front, get to the center of the room, and it is possible to either go left or right. Go left, as there will be less enemies in that section. demsniperrifle.png|The sniper rifle. dembuild1.png|Left building. dembuilding2.png|Far left building. demtoyard.png|Going to the yard. demnearfront.png|Getting near the front line. demfrontline.png|The front line. Throw smoke grenade in front of them, then flank them. dembackline.png|Just inside the building. Blowing up the Building At the end of the end path is a doorway that leads to a large room with a few troops. Some might try to hide behind the junk in it, but the player's grenades and SMG should hold them off. When they are dead, go in and take a right. The player will see more troops, so he can toss a grenade and take them out with his rifle. Being careful, the two holes in the room (one on the left and one on the right) have infinitely-respawning enemies in them, so be careful and do not bother fighting back. When that room is cleared out, go back to the front of the building and climb up the stairs in the center. An officer will tell the player that he intends to blow the building up, so go down and press the use key on the guy near the left pillar just past the center entrance. He'll give the player three bombs. Place the first bomb on a pillar near the left entrance taken earlier, the second one on a pillar on the left side of the large room, and the last one on a pillar on the right side of the large room. After placing the bombs, run out of the building and get to the field. Watch the building explode. After that the player will exit the map. demrightguys.png|This is why going through the right side is harder. demhole.png|Avoid these holes. There's one on the left and right. demstairs.png|Go up these stairs to get to the next objective. dembombguy.png|Grab bombs from this guy. dembomb1.png|Bomb location 1 is near the left entrance to the large room. dembomb2.png|Bomb#2 is on a pillar on the left side of the large room. dembomb3.png|Bomb#3 is on a pillar on the right side of the large room. demexit.png|Exit. Weapon Loadout Starting Weapons Svt40 2.png|SVT-40 Ppsh 2.png|PPSh-41 Found in Level Mosin 2.png|Mosin-Nagant Mp40 2.png|MP40 Luger 2.png|Luger K98k 2.png|Kar98k Mosinsniper 2.png|Scoped Mosin-Nagant Mg42 2.png|Mounted MG42 Trivia *The MG42s are still usable after the "Demolition". *When the smoke clears after the demolition, there will be a painting that survives and still hangs on the wall of one of the upper floors. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer